Christopher Corey Smith
|nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Set Dresser |areas_active = Los Angeles Dallas |active = 1985-present |status = Active }}Christopher Corey Smith (born July 17, 1962) is an American set dresser and voice actor. Some of his major roles include Spandam in One Piece, John Balks in The Future Diary, Riser Phenex in High School DxD, and Soyuz in Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Tom Dupain, Roger Raincomprix, Wayzz Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Takayuki Kamikawa (ep. 2), Sailor V Game Narrator (ep. 8), Lion (ep. 11), List Viewer (ep. 22), Thug (ep. 25), Envious Student (ep. 27), Weather Reporter (ep. 29), Colleague (ep. 30) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Cram Student (eps. 57, 77), Driver (ep. 73), BNN Anchor (ep. 74), Jakoku (ep. 75), Snow Monkey (ep. 79), Thug (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Bob (ep. 65), Shingo (ep. 66), Schoolboy (ep. 68), Parasailing Shopkeeper (ep. 69) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Spandam, Spandine (FUNimation Dub) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Additional Voices *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Shura Sanjo *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Thief A (ep. 5), Gashaw Member #2 (ep. 7), Older Police Officer (ep. 7), Eddie Galarde (ep. 8), Subordinate A (ep. 21) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Rōjūrō "Rose" Ōtoribashi, Makoto Kibune, Wonderweiss Margela, Kotei Academy Kendo Student (ep. 133), Soul Reaper D (ep. 186), Announcer (ep. 210), Central 46 Member (ep. 212), Hollow (ep. 312) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Officer #1 (ep. 17), Suzukichi (ep. 19) *''MÄR'' (2005-2007) - Ash *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Kittan Bachika *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Dennis, Kinnosuke Kuzuhara, Dollar #6 (ep. 11) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Thunder Dracyan, Akira Saiga *''Blade'' (2011) - Lucius Isaac *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - John Balks *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Aimaru *''Monsuno'' (2012-2014) - Bren, Jon Ace, Petros *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Oruo Bozad *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Kashiwade Aoki *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Kinnosuke Kuzuhara, Dennis, Toramaru Gang Member (ep. 3), TV Personality (ep. 8), Dollar (ep. 11) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Commissioner (ep. 2), Sportscaster (ep. 2), Tony Belcastro (ep. 5), Roberto Gotti (ep. 7), Romeo (ep. 10), Broker (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Reporter (ep. 8), Hero Association Commissioner (ep. 9), Pilot (ep. 10), Sky King (ep. 10), Specialist (ep. 11), Crew (ep. 12) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Professor Hiroaki Wakai, Warden (ep. 16), Assistant Director (ep. 17) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Fusunani, Zelleager Myundef Vishrai, Defense Ministry Operator A, Samurai (ep. 3), Reporter (ep. 4) *''Children of the Whales'' (2017) - Atsali, Jester A (ep. 10), Islander (ep. 11) *''ID-0'' (2017) - Addams Forte Chevalier *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Baki'' (2018) - Police Officer (ep. 15), Judoist 1 (ep. 16), Waiter 2 (ep. 17), Thug 2 (ep. 18), Student (ep. 19), Terada (ep. 19) *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Noel Makimura *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Hank Johnson *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Koichi Mizuhara, Referee (ep. 6), Old Man (ep. 9), Gangster (ep. 11), Staff Secretary (ep. 13) *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Aldo (ep. 14), Male Staff B (ep. 14), Male Voice B (ep. 14) OVAs & Specials *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Falk *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Scorpio Kardia, Oneiros *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Bright Noa *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Spandam Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Marciano *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Captain Flint, Black Dog *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) - Hunchback, Carnival Owner, Newsreel Announcer *''Redline'' (2009) - Bookie *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Additional Voices *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King'' (2012) - King of Midland *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - King of Midland *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent'' (2013) - King of Midland, Additional Voices *''One Piece Film: Gold'' (2016) - Spandam *''Blame!'' (2017) - Male Villager B *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Zoria Video Game Dubbing *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices External Links *Christopher Corey Smith at the Internet Movie Database *Christopher Corey Smith at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions